Sous cette carapace
by Little Sayuri
Summary: OS. Astrid était dans la même école primaire que Jamie et sa bande. Mais elle était plus connue comme une mauvaise personne, cherchant toujours des problèmes. Mais quand une farce tourna mal, ce fut de trop pour certains et elle en subit les conséquences, via le petit groupe. Sauf de l'un des membres.


**Sous cette carapace**

Dans la charmante petite ville de Burgess, vivait deux enfants de 11 ans. L'un d'eux était brun avec les cheveux en pétard et avait des yeux noisette, ainsi qu'un visage d'ange. L'autre était une petite fille blonde, cheveux coiffés en tresse avec des yeux bleus et un visage... froid mais fier. Et pourtant, elle était mignonne.

Le garçon était doué pour être d'un naturel amical avec les autres et qu'on pouvait qualifier facilement d'ami. Elle, c'était tout le contraire ! elle ne cherche que les ennuis, les bagarres, faire pleurer les autres, et la plupart de ses camarades de classe l'évitaient. Et le pire, c'est qu'elle s'en tirait toujours ! allez savoir comment !

La blonde agacée tellement de monde, au point qu'un jour, après avoir fait des misères à une des amis de ce jeune garçon, la petite bande de la classe s'était réunie dans un coin tranquille de la cour de l'école.

- J'en ai marre d'elle ! fit Claude

- Sérieusement ! elle est trop méchante ! grogna Choupette

- Quand je pense qu'elle a osé mis de la colle extra forte dans ma trousse toute neuve, qui était un cadeau de ma tante... c'est injuste... sanglota Pippa

- J'ai trop envie de me venger pour tout ce qu'elle fait de mal... grogna à son tour Monty

- Si on pouvait lui faire un sale coup ! juste un ! ajouta Caleb avec colère

- Eh ! les gars ! vaut mieux ne rien faire. Il doit certainement y avoir une bonne raison à toute cette méchanceté. Tenta de résonner Jamie

- Facile à dire pour toi ! t'est le seul à être encore épargne de cette fille ! rétorqua Claude

- Si vous voulez, je vais aller lui parler et essayer de comprendre ?

- T'est sérieux ? tu cours à ta perte là ! mais bon. C'est comme tu veux. En tout cas, ravie de t'avoir connu mon pote ! plaisanta Claude

- Mouais. Souriait le brun.

Ce dernier quitta son groupe pour aller voir la blonde qui se trouve assise sur un banc de l'école. Toute la troupe le regardait de loin, attentive et inquiète. Surtout quand leur ami arriva finalement aux côtés du monstre.

- Salut Astrid. Fit Jamie avec sincérité

- Tu veux quoi ? va jouer ailleurs ! grogna-t-elle

- Je suis venu pour essayer de comprendre ton comportement avec les autres.

- Oooh... ils se sont plaint ? bande de mauviette...

- Ils t'ont rien fait ! pourquoi tu t'acharnes sur eux ?

- Pourquoi ? ça m'éclate ! satisfait ? alors maintenant, dégage !

- Je veux t'aider Astrid ! je suis sure qu'il doit avoir une bonne raison à tout ça ! laisse-moi t'aider ! je sais que... hééé !

La blonde s'était levée précipitamment du banc, pour choper le jeune garçon au col de sa veste. Elle avait le regard furieux. Brillant, mais furieux. Ses amis au loin étaient redressé et figé d'angoisse.

- Retient ceci petite tête ! je veux pas d'aide, de personne, ni de toi ! alors un conseil. Soit t'abandonne, soit tu es le prochain sur ma liste. Okay ?

- Astrid... je... fit Jamie avec stupeur

- J'ai rien entendu, ni compris ! alors ?!

- D-d'accord...

- Bien. Alors retourne vers tes potes, et fou moi la paix ok ? et oublie pas ce que je t'est dit, sinon...

Elle lui avait adressé un regard menaçant, et Jamie n'eut d'autre possibilité que de céder à sa demande et de partir. Jamie raconta tout à ses amis et chacun décidèrent de ne rien tenter et de finir de s'amuser. La récré se termina dans le calme et malaise au sein du petit groupe. Le retour en classe également.

Durant le cours, Jamie ne pouvait s'empêcher de regarder Astrid, mais celle-ci lui adressait un regard meurtrier à chaque fois. ce qui fait qu'il abandonna.

Dans l'après-midi, l'atelier création pour la fête des mères avait eu son succès pour redonner le sourire à chacun ! Tous avait fait de belles œuvres avec les matières au choix. Bois, carton, papier, pâte à sel, ou encore argile modulable et séchage en peu de temps.

Jamie avait choisi la dernière matière, et avait confectionné une belle étoile, posable comme un porte photo, avec un creux au milieu pour y glisser une petite photo. Il avait même gravé au-dessus du creux « je t'aime maman » faut dire que le petit brun était créatif ! au bout des deux heures, la maîtresse félicita chacun de ses élèves, puis ils purent partir en récré.

Tous sortirent de la classe, le sourire aux lèvres. Caleb proposa alors à Jamie de faire une partie de billes,

- Oh zut ! j'ai oublié les miennes dans mon sac ! je reviens ! souriait-il

Le brun parti sous le regard étrangement inquiet de ne pas voir la tortionnaire, dans la cour. C'est alors qu'ils suivirent Jamie, redoutant une catastrophe. Jamie entra dans la classe et se figea aussitôt. Astrid aussi était là, tenant dans les mains l'oeuvre sèche de Jamie, un drôle de sourire et de regard sur les lèvres.

- Astrid ? fit-il le plus calmement possible

- C'est joli.

- Ah euh... merci. Toi aussi c'est joli ce que tu as fait. Une belle carte pour ta mère. Et...

- Ce serait vraiment dommage qu'il se brise en mille morceaux, n'est ce pas ?

- Astrid, fait pas ça s'il te plaît...

- Tu serais bien embêté hein ? plus de cadeaux pour ta maman...

- Astrid ! repose-le ! perdit patience le jeune garçon

- Oooh ! mais c'est que tu t'énerves dis donc ! tu vas faire quoi ? tu vas crier ? me frapper ?

- Non je ne suis pas comme ça. mais repose-le, s'il te plaît...

- Vu comment tu m'as saoulé avec ta discussion et tes regards, je pourrais juste le lâcher. Mais vu que t'est pas comme les autres, je te propose un défi.

- Un défi ?

- Oui. Si tu veux tant le récupérer je te laisse deux choix. Soit tu me colles une baffe pour venger tes copains, soit tu me donnes un bisou. C'est l'un ou l'autre. Et si tu refuses les deux, je le laisse tomber. Voilà.

Elle avait ce regard décisif et un sourire sournois. Mais ce que Jamie ignorait, c'est que ces potes étaient là, à la porte de la classe.

- Ok. j'accepte. Je vais te donner un baiser.

- Jamie ! accepte pas ! donne-lui une claque plutôt ! fit Claude

- C'est un piège Jamie ! c'est pour t'avoir aussi !

- C'est bon les gars, ça va aller. Leur dit-il sans quitter la blonde des yeux.

- Alors ? j'attends. Fit-elle impatiente

Jamie s'approcha d'elle, son regard toujours fixait sur les yeux bleus d'Astrid, voulant montrait qu'il n'était pas un trouillard, et qu'il n'avait pas peur d'elle.

- Ou dois-je te le donner?

- Hum... sur les lèvres. Vu que tu sembles tellement courageux aux yeux de tes copains, autant corsez réellement le défi. Dit-elle avec malice.

Soupirant, mais le visage ferme, il approcha son visage du sien, ferma ses yeux et déposa ses lèvres sur celle de la blonde. Pour la jeune fille, ce contact fut étrange malgré que ce soit elle qui l'est demander pour ennuyer son camarade de classe. Un flot d'émotion l'envahie et elle en écarquilla les yeux ! et elle en finit par lâcher le cadeau de Jamie, qui se brisa au sol en mille morceaux. Jamie cessa de l'embrasser et fixa aussitôt son regard sur son travail... détruit.

- Oh non ! fit Caleb

- Sale monstre ! fit Pippa avec colère

- Cogne la Jamie ! elle aura eu les deux ! fit Claude

- Je... fit-il calmement

- Eh bien, quoi ? vas-y ! cogne-moi ! venge tes potes ! toi ! ton cadeau ! vas-y ! lui cria la blonde

Jamie releva la tête des débris, et se contenta se fixait sa camarade de classe, sans rien dire, et rien faire.

- Alors ? insista-t-elle

- Je... fit-il à nouveau

- Jamie ! pourquoi tu ne fais rien ?! s'exclama Claude

- Je refuse de la frapper. De toute façon, c'est moi qui ai gagner ce défi. Je me suis montré plus malin qu'elle et je lui ai fait face sans broncher, car je n'ai pas peur de toi Astrid. Et pour mon cadeau, ben... je peux toujours en refaire un, sauf qu'il sera plus beau.

- Mais... tu... fit-elle

- Laisse tomber Astrid. J'ai gagné. Lui dit-il avec un sourire neutre.

La récré venait de se finir, et le reste de la classe revenait avec la maîtresse. Quand elle vit le carnage et la présence d'élève dans la salle, elle leur fit un sermon, qu'elle continuerait après les cours. La suite des travaux manuels repris, Jamie avait nettoyé les dégâts d'Astrid et avait recommencé son cadeau. Mais avec le temps perdu, il devra le finir pendant les prochaines récréations.

À la fin de la journée. Tous les élèves rentrèrent chez eux, accompagnés ou non de leurs parents. Sauf la troupe qui se rassembla sans Jamie pour parler entre eux, vu qu'il était avec Astrid et la maîtresse pour se faire sermonner et qu'elle comprenne l'histoire. Eux c'étaient déjà expliquer avant de sortir, ils pouvaient donc parlez entre eux.

- J'en reviens pas...

- De qui ? d'elle ou de lui ?

- Les deux !

- C'est vraiment une sale peste ! elle lui a brisé son beau cadeau alors qu'il avait accepté !

- Pff... il dit qu'il a gagné, mais moi je dis que ça ne suffit pas.

- Tu proposes quoi alors ?

- Je sais pas... demain, c'est samedi ? et on a bien piscine le matin ?

- Euh... oui. Pourquoi ?

- Ça me donne juste une idée pour demain après midi, au square. Rien de bien méchant.

- C'est quoi ton idée ?

- Une idée qui risque juste de... la refroidir et lui servir de leçon. Préparez juste chacun une grande bouteille d'eau glaciale pour demain. Vous me suivez ? demanda Claude

Et le reste de la bande acquiesça avec le sourire.

Le lendemain, Astrid fut étrangement calme. La matinée, la piscine et les cours furent très calme. Et enfin, l'après-midi, Astrid parti au square pour se changer les idées, même si elle y aller tous les samedis après-midi. Là, pour une fois, il n'y avait personne. parfait remarque. Puis elle le traversa et alla s'asseoir sur une des balançoires

Elle avait chaud, bizarrement et ne se sentait pas bien vis-à-vis de Jamie et des paroles qu'il avait dites. Elle soupira, et baissa la tête. Elle laissa une larme s'échapper de ces yeux bleus, s'interrogeant sur sa façon d'être avec les autres. Mais elle n'y pouvait rien... si elle agissait comme ça, c'est parce que...

VLOUP !

Sans rien voir et comprendre, elle fut fortement attacher au niveau de la taille par une écharpe, la forçant à rester assise sur la balançoire !

- Hein !? Que...

- Salut Astrid. Firent Caleb et Claude

- Vous foutez quoi vous deux ?! détachez-moi !

Elle entendit plusieurs bruits de pas derrière elle, et elle put voir le reste de la bande, Choupette, Pippa et Monty. Jamie n'était pas là.

- Qu'est-ce qui vous arrive les gnomes ? vous avez un élan de bravoure, c'est ça ? attentez que je m'occupe de vous un par un ! se moqua-t-elle

- Évite de faire ta maligne. T'est pas en mesure de faire quoi que ce soit. En revanche, nous...

Il s'approcha, saisit les chaines et se mirent à faire tourner Astrid sur elle-même, complètement attacher. Elle essaye de se débattre mais sans résultat !

- Faites- moi descendre où je vous le fais payer !

- Parfait. elle est énervée. Passe moi la bouteille. Fit Claude

Levant les yeux vers lui, elle le vit s'approcher d'elle avec une bouteille d'eau, et il vida son contenu direct sur sa tête. Bon sang ! elle était glaciale !

- Aaah ! Arrêtez ! s'exclama-t-elle a cause du choc de température

- C'est bon les filles. Allez-y. Fit Caleb

Grelottante, elle vit à présent Pippa et Choupette avancer avec une bouteille de shampoing. Elles lui défirent les cheveux et commencèrent à lu mettre plein de produit sur les cheveux, et elles se mirent à lui masser la tête, lui faisant plein de mousse, et la faisant crier, et mal. La mousse descendait jusqu'aux yeux d'Astrid qui ne pouvait pas faire grand-chose de ces bras valide, puisque les jumeaux lui tenaient les bras et les mains.

- Je crois que ça ira les filles. Reste plus qu'à rincer ! Monty, passa nous les bouteilles ! et a toi l'honneur ! lui fit Claude avec un sourire

Le blond donna à chacun une bouteille d'eau glacée, et versa la première sur les cheveux de la pauvre Astrid, faisant tomber toute la mousse sur son corps, la faisant hurler de nouveau au contact de l'eau glacée. puis ce fut le tour de Choupette, Pippa, et Caleb. Claude avait déjà versé la sienne en guise d'ouverture. Elle criait et pleurait, mais eux rester impassible et continuèrent de la faire souffrir. Jusqu'à ce que les bouteilles soient vides.

- Bien. À présent, le rouleau. Pippa ?

- Tiens. Fit elle.

- Monty ? la dernière bouteille.

- Voilà...

Astrid respirée comme elle pouvait, à court d'air. Elle avait froid, mal et honte. Gardant le regard au sol, elle écoutait comme elle pouvait ce que Claude aller dire, tandis qu'il donnait à chacun un bon gros morceau de papier toilette bien mouillé.

- Pour chaque misère qu'elle nous a faite, lancer votre boulette de papier. Viser bien ! qui commence ?

- Moi. fit Pippa

Elle s'avança, avec sa boulette dans ses mains, fronça les sourcils et se mit à dire tout haut :

- Ça... c'est pour avoir bousillé ma belle trousse de collection qui me venait de ma tante !

Et elle lui lança la boulette qui lui atterrit en plein poire ! mais Astrid ne bougeait pas. elle rester la plus forte possible, et digne. Puis les autres enchaînèrent

- Pour avoir versé du yaourt dans mon sac à dos ! fit Caleb

- Pour avoir fait disparaître mon goûter d'anniversaire dans les toilettes ! fit Choupette

- Pour avoir pris mes lunettes et les avoir écrasé de force ! fit Monty

- Pour avoir mis de la colle forte sur ma chaise de classe ! fit finalement Claude

Quelques secondes plus tard, la torture fut finie. Astrid était trempée, recouverte de mousse et de papier toilette. Elle n'osait plus bouger. Elle avait peur, froid, mal au coeur et aux yeux a cause du produit.

- Tu n'as eu que ce que tu méritais Astrid. Fit Choupette

- Au lieu de te faire des amis, tu te fais des ennemis toute seule. Ajouta Monty

- On t'a donné une leçon, rappelle en toi à l'avenir. Conseilla Caleb

- C'est toi-même qui nous as poussé à en arriver la... Termina Pippa sans sourire, ainsi que les autres.

- Allez venez les gars. On rentre. Dit Claude d'une voix grave.

Ils la libérèrent, la laissèrent s'effondrer à genoux au sol, puis partirent en silence et toujours sans sourire. Les bourreaux étant à présent partis, et la laissant seule, elle se laissa aller à ses larmes et ses jérémiades.

Jamie, qui avait cherché ses camarades partout dans la ville, était toujours à se promener dans les rues de Burgess. Et puis il profitait de la chaleur de ce samedi du mois de Mai. Il ne trouva cependant personne, et ils n'étaient pas chez eux. Tous. Le brun trouvait ça un peu étrange.

Ses pas le guidèrent jusqu'au square, ou du moins pas loin. Regardant le lieu public étonnement vide, son regard s'attarda sur quelque chose ou quelqu'un. Une personne aux cheveux blonds détacher, à genoux sur le sol, inerte.

- Astrid ? fit-il surpris

Il s'approcha du square, et la reconnu de plus en plus au fur et à mesure qu'il avançait. Puis voyant l'état physique dans lequel elle était, il se mit à courir naturellement.

- Astrid ! Cria-t-il

La blonde ne répondit pas. le brun arriva jusqu'à elle et se mit à genoux et lui prit le visage dans ses mains.

- Astrid ! réponds-moi !

- Lâche- moi ! me... me touche pas ! gémissait-elle effrayer et frigorifier en le repoussant

Soupirant, Jamie enleva sa veste et la lui mit sur ces épaules. Mais la blonde le repoussa encore une fois

- Je t'ai dit de me laisser !

- Tu n'as pas à voir peur de moi Astrid. Je ne te ferais pas de mal ! laisse-moi t'aider ! juste pour cette fois !

Elle parut se calmer un peu, puis leva son visage vers lui, lui dévoila ces yeux bleus en larmes et un visage encore terrifié malgré qu'elle avait les cheveux trempé et plein de papier rose

- Pourquoi ? pourquoi tu ne t'en prends pas à moi comme eux ? demanda-t-elle la voix brisée

- Tu veux dire que ce sont mes amis qui t'ont fait ça ? s'indigna Jamie

- Oui ! alors répond moi ! pourquoi t'est pas comme eux ?

- Mais je suis comme eux ! simplement, je n'aime pas me venger. Je préfère essayais d'arranger les choses via des gestes et parole plus... pacifiste.

- Je...

Et elle baissa la tête. Jamie soupira et tenta une nouvelle fois de remettre sa veste sur les épaules de la malheureuse. Elle se laissa finalement faire, mais garda ses yeux baisser. Jamie lui enleva du mieux qu'il pouvait le papier rose

- Je suis désolé.

- C'est moi qui suis désolée... ils ont eu raison... je n'ai eu que ce que je mérite...

- Quand bien même, personne n'a à subir ce genre de vengeance.

- Jamie ?

- Humm ?

- Je suis désolée pour ton cadeau. Je te jure que je ne voulais pas le laisser tomber ! c'est juste que... que je...

- Quoi ?

- Le geste que je t'ai demandé de faire... m'a surprise.

- Je ne comprends pas.

- J'ai eu comme un choc. J'ai ressenti de drôle de choses que je ne connaissais pas. mais c'était tellement agréable, que j'en ai lâcher ta sculpture...

- Hé, t'en fait plus pour ça, j'en ai fait une autre, et je la préfère a la première. Mais de quelle chose tu parles ?

- Je... j'ai ressenti de la chaleur, des sentiments agréables que je connais absolument pas ! je en connais pas le bonheur, l'attention, l'amour... personne ne m'en donne chez moi, et personne ne s'occupe de moi et de ce que je ressens. Et c'est pour ça que je m'acharne sur les autres ! je me défends, et au moins, avec mes mauvais coups, on s'occupe de moi, j'attire l'attention, mais... je me suis rendu compte hier, après ce que tu m'as dit, que je ne pas procéder de la bonne manière pour me faire des amis... avoua-t-elle sincèrement, les larmes aux yeux.

C'était la première fois qu'elle se confiait avec sincérité et tristesse. Ou était passé celle qui était surnommé la tortionnaire sous cet océan de larmes?

- Astrid...

- Quand j'avais ton cadeau dans les mains, je souriais car c'était marquer « je t'aime maman »... je ne sais pas ce que c'est que l'amour, ni de lui dire ces simples mots... je ne vois presque jamais ma mère avec son boulot, et je suis toujours avec des nounous...et du coup, personne ne me le dit... sanglota-t-elle finalement.

- Astrid, je...

Ne sachant pas quoi dire de plus, et ne supportant pas de voir quelqu'un de fragile et de proche pleurer, il la serra dans ses bras. La blondinette eut les yeux grand ouvert et paniqua un peu.

- Jamie ? tu... tu fait quoi là ?!

- Tu es malheureuse. Je fais ce qu'un ami doit faire dans ces cas-là. Je te console.

- Un ami... ? me... consoler...

- C'est ça. je peux être ton ami si tu m'ouvres ton coeur, Astrid. Lui dit il en caressant ces cheveux

La bonde se mit à sourire, et leva ses bras vers Jamie pour le serrer à son tour contre lui.

- Sauf que pour moi tu es déjà bien plus... murmura-t-elle a voix haute.

- Hein ? je suis quoi ? je n'ai pas entendu... demanda-t-il en croisant son regard

- À ton avis, pourquoi je ne t'avais jamais fait de misère à l'école ?

- Ben... je sais pas...

- Parce que je sentais que t'était pas comme les autres Jamie. Et bizarrement, au fond de moi, je n'ai jamais voulu te faire de mal...

- Pourquoi ?

- Parce que je...

Elle se mordit la lèvre, hésitante, puis elle s'approcha de lui et déposa timidement ses lèvres sur les siennes.

- Astrid ? fit-il avec des yeux étonnés

- Parce que tu me plais depuis que je t'ai vu le jour de la rentrée scolaire. C'est ce que je ressens pour toi qui fais que je n'ai jamais voulu te faire de mal... donc... désolée si ce geste était déplacé, qu'il ne convenait pas, ou que tu ne partages pas mes sentiments, mais au moins... je... j'aurais été sincère avec une personne qui en vaux la peine...

- Astrid.

- Quoi ?

Il lui prit son visage a une main et l'embrassa à son tour. Ce qui surprit la blonde mais, elle ne refusa pas pour autant ce baiser, et se laissant aller, elle retrouve en elle, les sentiments qu'elle avait eus quand il l'avait embrassé dans la classe. Quand ils se séparèrent, il la regarda avec un petit sourire, elle, avec étonnement et une pointe d'angoisse

- Euh... Jamie ? pourquoi tu...

- Je préfère l'Astrid qui se cache sous cette carapace. Elle est plus... attachante que l'autre. Lui sourit-il

- Mais je...

- Et puis il se trouve que malgré la personnalité que tu nous as montrée, une part de moi était attiré par toi. Donc si tu le veux bien, je veux bien... sortir avec toi, et te redonner le sourire et ce bonheur que tu as dit... aimer.

- C'est vrai ? tu... tu... tu veux de moi ? tu veux que je sois ta copine ?

- Bien sur enfin ! si toi tu veux. Souriait-il

Elle le serra de nouveau dans ses bras, le sourire aux lèvres et les larmes aux yeux.

- Oh oui...bien sure que oui...sanglota-t-elle de joie

- Et pour mes amis, j'irais m'expliquer avec eux. Ne t'en fais pas pour ça. rapidement, ils comprendront, et vous deviendrez amis. Si vous vous pardonnez mutuellement, ce serait merveilleux. D'accord ?

- Oui Jamie... je le ferais demain... merci... fit-elle avec un sourire reconnaissant

- Astrid ? une dernière chose.

- Hum ?

- Je t'aime.

Elle sourit encore plus à cette phrase, et levant les yeux vers le ciel bleu, elle lui avoua ceci, laissant une larme de joie coulait le long de sa joue.

- Je t'aime aussi...

* * *

_Voila. un autre OS sur Jamie. :) Alors pour info, cet OS n'est pas une fic que j'ai voulu écrire de ma propre envie ! que je m'explique. Il s'agit d'un défi lancée par une amie et consœur ! je ne pouvais pas refuser. Et puis je lui en ai lancée un en retour ! XD _

_Notre défi ? faire chacune un OS avec les perso imposé par l'autre ! pour le reste, c'est nous qui voyons ! ^^ et donc ben voila ce que j'ai fait comme fic. C'est ce qui me passait par la tête, surtout que nous avions fixait un court délai pour le faire, oui je sais, nous somme des malades ! XD mais au moins, j'ai tenu mon pari ! )_

_Bon pour l'histoire, ça peut être moche ce que j'ai fait subir à Astrid, j'aime pas écrire ce genre de chose, mais je ne peux pas faire que des histoires gaie et romancé ! :/ et puis c'est pas trop méchant. Un gros shampoing à l'eau glacée, mais y'a pire comme idée de vengeance. Et comparé à mon premier OS sur Jamie, ses copains sont rancunier. Et puis ça m'a fait bizarre de la voir dans le monde des cinq légende ! :o Bizarre... franchement. :)_

_J'espère quand même que cet OS vous a plut ? :D j'ai tenter à nouveau de faire une belle histoire. ^^ n'hésitez pas à me dire ce que vous en avez pensez ! :D_

_La, je m'adresse à celle qui m'a challenger :_

_« voila ma chère ! j'ai tenue mon pari et finis avant l'heure! j'espère que tu est satisfaite du travail que j'ai fait avec les perso que tu m'a imposé ! XD J'attend ton OS en retour ! ) »_


End file.
